Return of the Chains: Origins
by William Ungerstein Fmerigo
Summary: Something stupid nobody reads. The only reason I still have this up is because people might be interested what I started writing about.
1. Chapter 1

Pandora Hearts: Return of the Chains: When All Caps Breaks Loose  
(Note: Chronologically, this takes place before Chapter One of Return of the Chains because logic. That's also why spellcheck was turned off.)

1 day oz was in dizny land for his bff who name was Arthur. Arthur was a chane and was evil and stuff but he also knew Marise Krismas and was a chane so he got Mastur Sparkt to the face

12,203,345,332 tims. He was sad.  
"Cheer up' said Oz. "she wil notis u even chilly."  
':(' said Arthur. "has notice but mastur spark."  
'right it must be' sad Oz. but keep frying'  
';(' said Arthur. "wate i kno i will surgery'  
'gud ide' said Oz who didn't know Arthur chain bff. 'id best to be carful thoug hbecase Marise Krismas id very powerf uland stuf".  
'ok will not surgery.' Sai darthur.  
then arthur was Srgery. I t make look diffrent so marise krismas not hate. But he went to fortune tell a d said, 'u wil die.'  
"gr8 f8 m8" sid Oz. "no h8"  
"meem" said Arthru. "s hard talk! since Face. Difrent!" said Arthru.  
"ok now no maor stalking 4 u/' said zo.  
"wait wut noboy ever said." sid Arthru. "it mark me people who am.'  
"get rekt" sad oz.  
(athurs nt0e. : erin did surgery arthur since marise krismas in tuhu)  
'yur meen' said arthruj. I will now sumin satun and u wil fite and to the deaht and if win saten ded."  
ten arrhru sumind satun and stocked marise rismas nd got dead because he died and was dead but he wasn't dead because he was deaf but he was dead because he was and Master Spurk also and he died

and thqts why he isnt in chapr un.  
ouh nu. szid oz but kill saten.  
'owch Will back."said saten. 'sumdaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
"yay" said Marise Krismas "you are hero and stuff die"  
"yes" siad :oz'.  
"btw did you no that stocker?" said Marise  
"umm no" sad oz "allow?"  
"die you little piece of Raymoo Hacker's horrid hare still.' said marise  
then maris edid aster spark. oh np  
;said oz.  
but then it mised because raymoo hacxer said 'no master s[arting humens. sia d Raymoo Hacker. then used "Hax Sign: [5,000,000 Lasers]"  
"wah woh" said Marise who died and it killed her but it didn't kill her because it killed her but she used magicks to be alive but killed her also.  
"there goze my summer vAccination"sAId soZ.

TGHE ENd


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the Chains: Origins Cpater Wot On Day in Gesoko, which is palac lick Japan but has laser and nuclear fishing. Sweka was durnk and was flaling of a clef but raymoo saved and said "u no fal.'  
"oh, hell oreimu, thanks for save me and now am safe."  
'ok" said raymo. "no ploblem.'  
then utsuho said "nope" an used nuclear fishing to make raymoo and sweeka explod.  
this incident was unprecenented serious affair. girls are doing their best now and preparing, please wait warmly while they are ready.

Then oz vesalis who was blond was in spes and then Yukari came and said 'you Ned to come to gesokoyo becaus nuclear fishing is hapening."  
'ok ' said oz vesalis who was blond and in spes, so then yukari made a gap in spes and they all wnet thro it and then they net and to gensoky.  
when got there, the forest of magik was now planes of magic. aand it was flat. marise was ter sad, says "utsuho is a stuped and made poop, and now magic is flat and planes. because nucler fishing"  
"why did bring here yukari" sad oz'  
"Becaus U hav magic power an can shot danmacku.' sasd Yukari.  
' but also can u" said Oz "but am lazy" said yukari/  
'oh" said oz so he shot danmaku at utsuho and utsuho exploded.  
'uau' said Yukairi. " but she may be bak to get TREVENGE"  
utsuho backed and said, "Am alive and this tme U wil daye!" and so she shot danmakcus at Oz but oz shot her with damnackus.  
'oj no" said utsuho" time to use my spelk card" and shot giga flar at Oz who died.  
'noooo' said marisa 'was in luv and stufs but is dea.d magkicnaon fnal dark' and shot a finalf aark. it exploded utsuho alice the one with dolls not the chain cried bitter tears at marisa and hit and said "why u is evil was in luv wit u but thn oz u liked."  
'hes ded tho' said marisssaaaa 'o rite.' said alice who was the doll makeng ancie.  
then they went on a mat.

oz was in back to life and yukari said "trolololololololololol u not ded r u.' said Yukrari.  
'ok' said oz and he flew thru the portl to the vessaliuz manshin where he at cake and also ate Break who was then alives again. 'oz ginsoku trouble1"  
'ono' said Oz. 'is marisssssssssaaaaaaaaaa aliv"  
'not 4 length' said Break.  
Back in ginsokyu alice and marisaaa were being lasered by floundre and were doging but alis ogt hit bya lasre and exploded. 'nooo' marisa.  
oz aperad and said ' wil save u marise and save ginsoku.'  
"oh yay u is alive' said marisaaaaa who was hap because oz alive now.  
so then fladre sad, 'o no oz is power and stufs so wilxplod so she did explod and the end. yay said marisa. 'now we can be in luv and stufs"  
'no I am a minor" said Oz who dissapeared forevers to the vesalus masnoon.  
"noaw." said marisa.  
FLUFFHANGER The end of chaper wot 


End file.
